Remote session, which can include collaboration sessions can provide for a remoting experience between a local computer and a remote computer. Collaboration can involve recreating an appearance of a portion, or all, of the local computer's graphical user-interface on the remote computer. The graphical user-interface can be recreated on the remote computer using one or more techniques, such as remoting. The collaboration sessions that are finally recreated on the remote computer can be governed by one or more parameters that may be associated with the portion of the local computer, being recreated at the remote computer.
A common example of a collaboration session can be operations relating to media operations for playing back multimedia files. Techniques for remoting such sessions may involve transferring media data from the local computer to the remote computer. The media data may include data associated with the multimedia files that are intended to be played, processing data, rendering data, and so on. The multimedia files on the local computer, can be remotely played back on the remote computer by remoting media data to the remote computer. The media data, instead of being rendered onto the local computer, is rendered onto the remote computer.